Cure my Tragedy
by blurred3883
Summary: When all seems lost, Edward turns to cutting himself, and is in complete disbelief that anyone can possibly help him. So what would Roy do? RoyxEd
1. Prologue

A/N- I apologize for not updating my other story yet, but I was working on this one, which I really hope everyone likes just as much if not more. It seems that everyone just loves those stories where Ed takes a suicidal turn for the worst, so here I am writing one! Just a warning, that this story has a really horrible twist in which I'm going to describe the destruction of my favorite character. (Tear.) Oh well.

Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.

Prologue

Edward Elric's mind had long since retreated to an eternal darkness, in which it had found a home to exist in. His past wasn't one he wished to remember, so he tried not to, and it was working to the best ability, one of those forced-to-forget actions he often used. Now he lived with the Rockbells, who knew nothing of what he had done. Obviously not, at least, or they probably would have exiled him to the outside world to be alone quite some time ago, being that the act he had committed was nothing to be proud of.

Being eighteen wasn't easy, as Ed was now figuring out, there were quite a lot of setbacks to being an adult. He had his 'aunty' Pinako to help him through them, but she honestly didn't offer him much comfort from all of the stress. And there was quite a lot of stress surrounding the elder Elric. All of this talk about getting himself a girlfriend, getting married, having kids... None of it made any sense to him. Ed actually never really had too much of an interest in settling down with a family. He was pretty frightened something terrible would happen to him, that he would snap, simply lose it and go on an all out killing rampage.

It was Tuesday morning, and Edward had been disturbed from his semi-peaceful sleep. There weren't any nightmares involved, and that was something he prayed for every night- No nightmares. This might have been the best night he'd had in a long time, and yet Winry chose Tuesday morning to bother him about his automail, and his brother.

"Morning Edward!" She'd said, excitedly placing a plate with bacon, eggs, and toast on the nightstand next to him. And, which Edward had commonly sneered at, a glass of milk. Trying to ignore her, Ed quickly grabbed the covers and yanked them over his head. He wasn't ready to wake up yet. "Aw, come on! I've been up since three this morning working, not to mention I made you breakfast! And all you can do is lay around all day, complaining that you're too emotionally hurt to do anything. The least you could do is eat for once. It might help a little." Finally pushing the covers off only as much as he had to, Edward got into a sitting position, readying himself for a much-needed breakfast. It wasn't that he was never hungry. More like he didn't want to admit he needed Winry to cook for him. He was pretty helpless, after all.

He shoveled food into his mouth until there wasn't any left, and when he thought he was finished, Winry simply scowled at him, then averted her gaze to the still full glass of milk. Ed glared at her in pure hatred. "And you wonder why you haven't gotten any taller..."

"Shut up! That's not why I'm... God, Winry, now you're making me insult myself!" He complained as Winry broke into uncontrollable laughter. How could some one so small eat so much anyway? Well, that wasn't her concern at the moment. Really, she should be making sure he drank his milk, and that didn't seem like it would be much of a bother when she saw him quickly chugging it down, as to avoid all the distaste he could. And Ed still looked sick when he was finished. "Is there a reason you're still sitting there? I'm not too helpless to take my own plate into the kitchen..."

"You act like you are! Honestly Ed, I'm not sure whether to think of you as mentally challenged or emotionally challenged! You could probably even get away with physically challenged, if you wanted to..."

"Alright Winry, what is it you want to hear from me this morning? You want to hear about Al, or the automail!" He was losing his temper. These were actually some important reasons for Winry to need to speak with him about, especially the latter. Ed had spent most of this month with damaged automail. He'd managed to acheive screwing up the wires in his arm somehow, though he wasn't exactly positive as to why this had happened, and had been living with the problem of his arm not responding with his nerves as good for a while.

"The automail, of course." Winry's expression faded away a little for the next sentence. "I won't bother you about your brother, since I know you don't want to talk about it..." And her face brightened up once more, trying to bring some happiness to Edward as well as get him to allow her to fix the automail as soon as possible. "I can't understand why you haven't let me repair your arm yet! Granny and I are worried, you know!"

"Well I..." There was a reason, and in Ed's eyes, it was a pretty important reason. "Just stop worrying about it! It's back to normal now!" She didn't fall for it.

"I can clearly tell by the way you use that arm that it hasn't gotten any better. We have to repair it now, or you could permanently damange your nerve system, and you don't want that. You realize your nervous system is irriplacable." Ed nodded, hoping she'd stop questioning him like he was under her or something. "Like I told you before, automail is replacable but you only have one life, like you only have one nervous system!"

"Alright Winry, I get it! You can leave now." He saw the clear unhappiness in her eyes, and decided something would have to be done soon, or Winry might start to suspect something was wrong with him. Knowing he had to say something, the thought hard, weighing his chances. Eventually, he came to his conclusion. "I guess... You should take a look at my arm soon then?" Finally, Winry was showing some sign of contentment, obviously pleased that Ed would finally negotiate with her. "You can later today. I really would like to use it for a little longer before I become physically challenged again."

"That's fine. Come down at one." She walked out of the room happily, as Edward sighed from behind her. There were many reasons he hoped she wouldn't need to fix his automail, but with the way things were working out, he wouldn't have his right arm for much longer anyway. And he needed that right arm. It was an absolute nessecity for everything he did, everything he craved, everything about this new, horrible addiction he'd grown quite fond of in the past couple of days.

It had all started when Al had dissapeared, or been killed... No, best not to think about that again. Ever since that day, Ed had been unable to get over his past. It haunted him, ripped and tore at his pride, and all he knew to stand up for or against. No one else knew of exactly what had happened, because there hadn't been anyone else at the scene who'd lived to tell the tale. Edward was stuck telling it to every reporter who asked for the gruesome details of a massacre. But after all of this...

He walked into the bathroom of the Rockbell house, completely intent on doing something drastic. No one he knew would accept him doing this, even if he tried to tell them he needed help quitting the addiction, and they probably wouldn't believe it until he showed them his arm... Which he really wanted to avoid.

Fixing his automail meant removing his shirt in front of Winry, which meant his other arm wouldn't be covered either. The flesh. It was so fun to look at blood dropping off of it, always so fun to know that he had done this to himself. And yet he had nothing to show for it. He'd always thought it would help heal his past, make him feel better about the many sins he'd committed in his life, always thinking of this as a punishment so he wouldn't have to continue mentally punishing himself by remembering or sharing an unwanted story with so many people. It always, always, always came back to haunt him in the end. Always.

Instead, he'd inherited an addiction he didn't want, but loved to set in motion. And as he cut himself directly down the vein, pushed a rag that had long since been white over the bleeding wrist, he realized he would probably be found out soon enough. But before this could happen, he'd really like to have a try at getting out of it. Winry wasn't stupid, but neither was Ed. And he was determined to make up for his sins, no matter how much cutting or convincing it could possibly take.

A/N- Just a fun little prologue for everyone! Oh joy! Please review whether it's anonymous or not. I really appreciate reviews.


	2. Sin

A/N- Okay, chapter one is out sooner than later because I'm figuring the prologue confuses more than one person at a time. It was kinda... Yeah. Confusing. Anyway, I'm hoping reading chapter one will clear some of the mass confusion up if you are in fact lost. And you may or may not get the point of this story from the first chapter. I make it SLIGHTLY or maybe a little more than SLIGHTLY obvious as to exactly what Ed did within these first few paragraphs. Enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters.

Chapter 1- Sin

What was Ed going to do with himself? He could barely keep away from a sharp object for a mere five minutes, but this? This was just unbelievable... Thank God Winry hadn't noticed the scars going all the way down his arm, or he would likely have been done for that afternoon when she'd inspected his automail, removed it, and left him alone in what had previously been the guest bedroom, but was now simply his room. Now that the automail was gone, he had no right arm to work with, which meant no cutting.

God this was hard for him.

He needed something to do, and being left handed, he'd decided to draw a few scribbles on a piece of paper, just to see if he could still make those transmutation circles he very rarely needed to use anymore. Being the Fullmetal Alchemist was no easy job, but doing alchemy without a circle was a little more than convinience. He was blessed, or had his 'equivalent exchange' in return for his punishment. Of course, that punishment hadn't been served alone. Al had been with him... Best not to think of Al when he had this terrible craving to slash himself up the wrist. That would make him desperate.

Al's death was simply unclean, and had been highly unnessecary, and the story Ed always seemed to give the reporters was little more than a flat-out lie. It consisted of Scar blowing the hell out of Liore, killing a young girl named Rose, a bunch of innocent bystanders, and most importantly, Al. He had then turned around, prayed to God for a few seconds, and in another instant, committed suicide right in front of Ed. Shouldn't the media be wondering why a serial killer targeting state alchemists wouldn't have killed the only state alchemist present at the time? They really were idiots...

And yet this story was as absolutely far from the truth as you could possibly get. The real truth... Ed simply didn't wish to think about it. The real truth was far too gruesome and Ed was not yet ready to except what he'd done. Until then...

A transmutation circle now existed on the piece of paper that Ed had been working with. It was shaped perfectly, as you would expect it to be from an alchemist with exceedingly excellent talents. Every line was drawn as it should be. Nothing was out of place. There were no dots of ink left to ruin the feeling of perfection anyone would get from this drawing. Such remarkable work... And still Ed had absolutely nothing to show for it. But right now, there was a transmutation circle in front of him, and whether it be perfect looking or not, he felt the need to make something sharp, to at least attempt to slash some part of his skin open.

Truth was, he couldn't really think of anything to transmute, or exactly what to transmute it into.

What could he possibly use to cut himself without his right arm? Stupid Winry, constantly worrying about the automail even though Ed had always told her not to. Such a despicable nature that girl had. Obsessions with mechanical objects, automechanics, or just simply mechanics in general... It disgusted Ed. And every time he saw Winry, he felt like he needed to strangle someone, to feel someone elses blood on his hands for once, instead of just his own...

And the thought of blood made him think of the truth. The truth he didn't even want to realize actually existed deep within that dark void in his brain, just begging to come out and toy with his emotions even worse than it already had. Ed was in a state of shock, and he would admit this openly so people wouldn't bother him about things as much, but every now and then, it ripped at him to do something worse. Really, he needed to hurt someone. And for so long he'd taken it out on himself because he thought this was either the right thing to do, or just because taking it out on real people was a risk he couldn't afford.

Thinking was mind numbing, and numbing the mind might have been what he'd needed at that moment, but luckily, a knock came at the door, and Winry stepped in. It had felt like hours upon hours had passed by, but examining his pocket watch, Ed detirmined it had been merely fifteen minutes. Was this a coincidence? He thought not. Looking up at Winry as though she were the most hated thing on the planet, Edward gave her a death glare, although she was smiling at him, and pushed himself off the floor as best he could manage with one hand. What the hell was she looking so happy about?

"I fixed your arm!" She said. Ed stared at her with big eyes, suprised, and pleased that the work had been finished so quickly. Maybe you could depend on Winry every once in a great while.

"What was wrong with it?"

"Exactly what you thought was wrong with it. Just a minor wire disconnection. That's all. I expect you want it back on as soon as possible?" Edward's first and only reaction to this question, was of course, to nod in contentment. It wouldn't be too long now... "But before that, I'm a little worried about your leg." Oh God, what now? "You acted like you were limping around a little, and I just wanted to make sure you didn't damage that as well."

And that was how it went. Within the next two minutes, Ed was downstairs on the couch, getting his leg checked out by Winry as Pinako prepared some lunch. Though Ed had just finished breakfest, it was late in the day, and it was very unusual for him to wake up this late. "Sit still..." The measuring tape had been pulled out. "Wow Ed... You grew about two more inches. Guess we can't call you as much of a shrimp as we could before..."

"Oh shut up. I thought this would be normal." Winry shrugged, and placed his right arm near the automail port. "Can you just..." He didn't get to say too much more before his nerves were connected. Ed didn't scream, but instead whimpered a little as he laid back into the couch in pain.

"Well then, on to your leg." Once Ed's leg was removed from the port, he was left to be physically challenged again, reaching for a conviniently placed bottle of water on the table next to him. This hurt worse than cutting himself. Maybe he should stick to yanking automail out and reconnecting it instead of resorting to the knife. There wouldn't be too much evidence that he'd tried to cause himself an injury, except for the fact that the nerves wouldn't react to the automail quite as well as before if he continuously pulled it out. "We're just making some height adjustments, so I guess for right now, you can lay there, or have a spare.

"Can I have a spare?" Ed asked. He'd half expected Winry to just shove it on for him. By now, she should have at least known him well enough to realize he couldn't sit still for over a minute when he didn't have his leg attatched.

When Ed fell asleep that night, or more like the next day at two in the morning, he was afraid of the nightmares that he knew were coming for him. The truth always came back to haunt him. There was really nothing he could do about it. And half an hour later, it arrived... Possibly one of the worst nightmares, or maybe just one of those nightmares that never wants to leave anyone alone. He'd seen all of this before, but sometimes it changed...

If Ed had already experienced it, the dream could be described as one word- Dying. He knew how people always said that when you died, your life flashed before your eyes. And that was exactly what was happening to him. He saw the calm world of Risembool around him as a young child, maybe even at the age of one. Then Al came in. Ed saw any memory that had ever meant anything to him that had Al in it, and that was pretty much all of them.

Soon after, Winry was involved. Then it changed to the death of his mother, training on that deserted Island, the failed human transmutation that led to his lost leg, slicing his arm off and passing out from the pain afterwards, getting automail, and everything that had happened afterwards, when Al was still with him.

And that got to him, the fact that Al wasn't there anymore. He didn't wake up, and would have gone to the worst part of the dream had Winry not slammed the door open.

"Edward, Roy Mustang's on the phone." What the hell time was it that he would be calling?

"Yeah, and what does he want?"

"Wants to talk to you about your _losses."_ Must have been more news reporters sticking their noses where they didn't belong.

"Tell him some other time. I'm not interested."

"He says it's important, and he also told me you would say that... He wants you on the next train to Central."

"Well, tell him I can't go because my leg is missing."

"Actually... I finished that." Damnit.

"Ugh, fine." Pushing the covers off unwillingly, Ed walked into the living room and grabbed the phone from where it had been placed down on the table. "Hello?" He asked, in the most annoyed voice he could possibly create.

"You're up early, Fullmetal."

"Well what the hell did you think? Who can sleep when they've got some jerk calling them at..." Ed looked at his pocket watch. "Five-thirty in the morning!"

"Watch your tone of voice, and just remember who your superiors are. I need you in Central."

"I'm not talking to any more people about the incident! You know I won't, so why'd you even bother calling!" Edward was ready to hang up the phone. Mustang always got on his nerves, and yet, there was some reason he didn't hang up the phone. It wasn't Roy's intimidating take-charge sort of voice, and it wasn't that Ed honestly cared about what he had to say. So what was it?

"Don't worry. It's just that you haven't been around in so long, and I was hoping you'd take a look at a recent incident in East City." Was that it?

"Fine. I'll be there as soon as possible." The last thing Roy heard was a click before the phone line was disconnected. Ed had hung up.

A/N- We're getting to the Roy/Ed bits, slowly but surely! Please review! I love the comments.


	3. Central

A/N- I'm so sorry! It has been so long since an update, but I completed another whole story while I was getting over my writer's block concerning this one.

Disclaimer- I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.

Chapter 3- Central

It was dark. Clouds filled the sky, a few pink blotches between them to emphasize the fact that morning had come, and pink was not a good sign in the morning. Mostly, it meant that a storm was due. What a crappy day.

Edward had arrived, by train, to Central just a moment ago, and was wandering the streets, looking for either a cab, or the much preferred walk until he reached his destination. He wondered if Roy would be suprised to see him so soon. Certainly, Edward had been called back to Central innumerable times, but of course, he'd always decided against going. Once he'd started cutting, it was far too risky to talk to the Colonel.

Well, there he was, standing outside of the Military Headquarters, suitcase held in his automail hand, walking ever-so-slowly towards the double doors set at the front of the building. Ed didn't want to be there. He didn't want to go back to Resembool, either. But most of all, he didn't want to go to Liore, and he had a feeling that by East City, Roy was about to change his mind, and direct the Alchemist to Liore instead.

"Mr. Elric, sir!" A cry of alarm came from the desk next to him as Maria Ross rushed to his side. Imediately noting the tired black lines under her eyes, Edward felt his suitcase tugged out of his mechanical hand, and rushed over to another odd looking desk. This desk must have been new, because Ed couldn't remember it, no matter how hard he tried. "You finally decided to come!"

"Yeah, and what's up with the luggage thing?" The question was short lived as Edward was dragged into a room that looked as though it were most commonly used for medical assistance. "Hey, what's going..."

"Don't worry, Edward. It's only nessecary we check all alchemists for weapons, as another serial killer is on the loose." Why the _hell _would you check only alchemists for weapons when it was a _serial killer_? He was trying to think of something very smart-ass-like to say to Maria when he felt his trench being pulled off. _Shit! _His mind jumped at the thought, as did his body. Two seconds later, he was at the back of the room, arms held up against the wall. "Something the matter, sir?" Edward stopped, and thought. Would it be better to act like nothing was wrong, or like the sky was falling? He needed some serious help, that was for sure, but when the psychiatrists questioned him, asking him about Liore...

"Oh, it's nothing just that... I have a small rash and I don't feel very comfortable undressing in front of people currently." Was this a good enough excuse? Maria Ross was looking at him as though he'd just smacked her across the face and told her off for something very _very_ crude.

"Well, I suppose we could have someone else come in to check you out." Didn't she get it! He didn't want _anyone _to see! "I'll go get the Colonel..." That was all it took. Damn, she must've _known _Ed couldn't stand that guy.

"No! No! That's okay!" With that, Ed pulled his own trench coat off and threw it at his feet. A quick sigh later, and he was seated back on that cold bench, just waiting for someone to see his left arm and scream bloody murder. But if Maria Ross had in fact noticed it at all, she hadn't said anything. Mostly, she was busy checking his pockets for weapons of any description.

"Alright Edward, all done." She saw the look Ed gave her as he walked out of the room, and called out after him, "I don't know why we have to do it either."

Edward was on his way up the stairs to Mustang's office. Oh, how he dreaded seeing that man. Could Roy even be called human? Maybe not.

He didn't even knock, more along the lines of barged right in, hoping the Colonel wouldn't be there, and he could sneak out and go somewhere else for a while, with the excuse that Mustang hadn't kept his word. But sadly for Ed, he had. Roy was seated in his usual chair, mounds upon mounds of paperwork in front of them, most needing just a signature before they could be sent out to face the rest of the world.

"Well finally, I see someone has decided not to slack off for about the millionth time." As though he could really call it slacking. More like avoiding the situation for emotional reasons. "They want you in East City."

"Who wants me?" Edward asked. Wasn't Mustang the reason he was told to come to Central?

"Reporters." Ed through his hands in the air, stood up, and prepared to storm out of the room.

"Ah God, I fucking knew it!" Roy stopped him.

"Hold on, Ed."

"I don't want to speak to you!"

"Well I had to get you here somehow, didn't I? You'd never have shown up to begin with."

"Damn right I wouldn't have."

"You know Ed, the public does have a right to know about the situation. If you'd just give it up and tell them about what happened, we wouldn't be in this sort of a predicament..." Ed was silent, just standing in front of the door, like he was about to leave, but something was keeping him from doing so. "So when are you going to be on your way to East City?"

"I don't know... Someday when I feel like it." Roy sighed.

"_Someday_ isn't a day of the week, Edward. I want you out to Liore as soon as possible, and I don't want any..." Roy had to stop, for he noticed the slight shaking of Edward's body before he collapsed on the floor, tears pouring from his eyes. "Edward..."

"Anywhere but there!" Ed gasped between sobs. Roy stood up, willing to comfort the chibi. When he placed an arm on Ed's shoulder, Edward shot up, arms around Roy almost as though he was seeing an illusion, and this was simply his mother. "Please don't send me to Liore! I can't go back! I just can't!"

And although Roy didn't understand it, he put his arms around Edward, and comforted him.

A/N- I had such bad WRITER'S BLOCK! I'm sorry, that was kind of short, but I'll try and get the next chapter up soon!


	4. Dreams

A/N- Hey, I updated! Finally!

Disclaimer- I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.

Chapter 4- Dreams

It was impossible to say just how guilty Roy felt after the previous day, after having told Edward he would have to go to Liore whether he wanted to or not, and that it was part of doing his job as a state alchemist. Be thou for the people... What a load of bullshit. Whoever came up with that must've been on crack.

Ed, as Roy had finally realized, was a little too mentally out of it to be thou for the people.

A little too mentally out of it, as in to say, he'd gone completely insane over the night he'd ended up staying at the Colonel's house. Roy had kept him practically locked in a room, and had made the mistake of keeping a bathroom connected to it. Not that he knew he'd made a mistake. Only Ed knew, because he was the only one aware of the steadily growing number of cuts that lined his wrists. It was only so long before Roy would find out.

In just, trying to hide it from all others, Edward had stayed locked in that bedroom, refusing to eat anything, especially since all Roy would offer him to drink was milk. Currently, he was shoved under the covers of the single bed, lights off, pitch black, shivering. It wasn't that he was cold, but more like he was having some sort of a panic attack in his sleep.

This was relatively normal for Ed. The dreams came nightly, all of those regular, perfectly normal ones, like a first day of school, or sitting in a park, reading some more books on alchemy. And there is one, the most vivid and recurring, and the most haunting of all. Edward's mind wouldn't let it rest.

_Blood... Everywhere._

_Buildings destroyed, innocent people slaughtered. Scar... Laughing about it all. It was almost the exact same scene as the Ishbal massacre, only it was Liore... There was a bright fire, burning, cremating the city as a few randomly selected people sat near the outside of the city, almost all four of them hating each other. Just not Ed and Al. They were brothers._

_It went faster now, flashes of the times, Rose being pushed to the ground, her head pounded in, blood all over again... His brother's transmutation circle, split evenly in half, right down the center... Scar's skull being blown apart, and Ed... Ed falling to the ground, seeing nothing but blood, unable to breathe, trying to crawl away for his life, tears streaming down his face, after seeing what had become of his brother..."_

"Edward? Edward! Wake up!"

The chibi alchemist felt himself being violently shaken awake, unable to stay asleep any longer. Not that he wanted to. Everything was rushing back again, and he was frightened... Frightened he might not be sane through it all this time.

"Ed, what's wrong with you?"

"What?" Ed asked, almost casual enough to shake the Colonel off his case. There was the exception that beads of sweat were simply rolling down his face, and that he was probably breathing harder than he had been any other time in his life, but it was at least a little convincing. "I'm just fine... What's wrong with _you?" _Roy gave him an odd look. "Seriously, I think you're working too hard, and..." Ed's eyes averted their gaze downward just a little. "Could you take your hands off my shoulders!"

"Sorry..." Roy muttered, blushing. There was an almost innocent look in his eyes. Ed saw right through this. "Just heard you screaming in your sleep. I didn't think that was very normal." Ed laughed.

"As though you don't..."

"And how would you know whether I did or not?" The laughing ceased to continue, as Edward was lost for words. That was a disturbing though. How did he figure Mustang screamed in his sleep? Great, now he probably thought he was bisexual or something. "And by the way, I've decided not to send you to Liore." Ed could've figured just as much. All he had to do was keep throwing fits and Roy would keep him there. Not that he wanted to be in the Colonel's house or anything...

"Thanks," Ed mumbled, grabbing the covers and throwing them back over his head. He didn't even want to look at Roy right now. He was afraid to think someone had finally noticed there was something emotionally wrong with him, aside from Winry. "You can leave now."

"No, Fullmetal, you've been sleeping for eighteen hours straight, and I would much prefer you to get up so we can go out to dinner." Ed popped out from under the covers.

"Out to eat?" Roy nodded. "Meaning I can order what I want?" Roy nodded. "And I don't have to drink milk?" Roy nodded. "And I don't have to eat your disgusting food?" Roy looked ticked off. "Just kidding, just kidding..." He threw the covers off of himself, standing up and stretching. "Alright then, sounds good to me!"

A/N- Short, but, this means next chapter will be long if I get at least twenty reviews. Next chapter will be full of fluff!


	5. Awkward!

A/N- Sorry I don't update very fast but... Well, busy with school work. Enjoy it while it lasts, and if everyone sends me lots of nice reviews, I'll take my time and make another one A.S.A.P. Enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.

Chapter 5- What do you mean you're not like that!

There was a long wait in line before Ed and Roy could even set foot in the door of the restaraunt, which was slowly degrading the chibi alchemist. He was hungry, and he needed food, **now.**

"Why couldn't you have made reservations!" Ed whined, trying his hardest to ignore the Colonel standing next to him. "I can't believe this! The one time I'm starving and..."

"Yes, Fullmetal, I have noticed you don't eat a whole lot at my house." Well wasn't this just self explanatory, Ed thought to himself, remembering Roy's foul tasting food and practically puking his guts out after choking it down. Or maybe... Could that have been because he'd stuck his finger down his throat after fearing he'd get food poisoning? "Ah, finally..." Yes, finally indeed.

They were finally admitted through the front door and into the main lobby, where many waitresses in, gasp, miniskirts trudged about, holding themselves a bit more like prostitutes than Roy remembered. Then again, someone knew had purchased the place since the last time he'd been here.

It wasn't long before the pair was shoved off to a table in a distant corner, Roy admiring the complexity of the building while Ed sat in the corner, sulking. There were so many people here, meaning they wouldn't get served for a while.

"Edward, get your elbows off the table. That's entirely improper." Unluckily for Roy, Ed also knew something about table manners.

"Yeah, well, up yours, because if you were really that formal, you'd know it's okay to have your elbows on the table until the food comes." Acting like the baby he was feeling like, Ed stuck his tongue out at the commanding officer and laughed mentally to himself.

"I'm suprised. Never knew you'd figure anything about table manners out. Guess that means you can act more sophisticated back at my house, instead of shoving your dinner in your mouth with one spoonful." Ed sweatdropped.

"Well excuse me, but why are you watching me eat!"

"I couldn't help myself. You're so loud, and I was just thinking to myself how someone so small could eat so much..." That was it. Ed stood up, fists slamming down on the table, the already placed silverware wrattling and almost falling on the floor in the process. "Edward, sit down. You're causing a scene..." Sure enough, many heads had turned at the sudden noise. "Ed!"

"If you're just gonna sit here and... Degrade me like this!"

"I apologize. Now sit down before they throw us out. Then you have to go home and eat my cooking again." The chibi sat down, giving a few angry glares to many eyes that were fixed upon him. "Learn how to act in public." The glare turned now onto Roy.

"Shut up."

Both of them were silent until a waitress walked their way, looking unusually shy, with lightish blonde, shoulder length hair and blue eyes plastered to her face. She was staring at Ed, who didn't even bother to notice her. "Excuse me, but may I help you?" In the most disrespectful voice, Ed gave his answer.

"Uh yeah. You think maybe you could get your manager out here so I can tell him just how much his service sucks?"

"I'm sorry sir, but we only accept letters of complaint at the front desk. I could get you some writing materials if you'd like..."

"Get your manager out here right now!" She sighed. It was possible she got this all the time, but Roy imagined this was entirely unlikely. And he looked a little pissed off as he stared at Ed, who didn't look like he could care any less. "What!"

"I'm sick of you."

"I knew you would be," Ed answered, giving him a smirk. "Does this mean you'll let me leave your house now?" Roy shook his head, alarmingly, as Ed fumed, staring at the table in anger.

"You're just a little socially unstable, if you do care to know what I mean."

Yeah, Ed knew. Roy'd seen it, when Ed had thrown a fit about going to Liore. Still, he didn't have to be this hard on him because of one teensy little thing. "For God sakes Mustang, I'll be fine!"

"I don't believe that for a minute."

"Fine, then don't," Ed snarled. Roy smiled.

"I won't."

"Excuse me?" The waitress was still standing there, waiting for any further commands either of the two could issue her. "But did you two still need something?" Roy's smile got bigger, trying to offer her some console for the damage Edward might have done to her poor ego.

"Why yes ma'am, I would appreciate it if you could provide some writing materials for my young friend here."

Thank God it had been young and not short.

"Certainly." Their eyes followed the young lady as she walked away, still holding a notepad and a pen in her hand.

"So, Mustang..." Roy didn't like the tone of voice Ed was using with him. "You seemed to have taken a real liking to her. Fancy asking her out, on a date?" Roy's eyes got huge as a large smirk appeared on Ed's face. "I mean, with your attitude, you could seduce any woman you wanted to, right?" Definately not a good subject to brush over.

"Uh, no, I don't think so," Roy replied.

"Oh, why not!" Ed looked dissapointed. Roy glared at him.

"You see, Edward, though it pains for me to admit this, especially to you, I'm not like that."

_What. The. Hell._

A/N- Sorry! I'm writing this at three in the morning! I'm tired... And I have homework! Crap! Please review!


	6. Now who calls the shots!

A/N- Quick updates for my happy reviewers! I love you guys!

Disclaimer- I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.

Chapter 6- Now who calls the shots?

Ed was plastered to the spot, wide eyed and a bit frightened. What the hell did he just say! And he didn't understand any more when the Colonel burst out laughing, fell backwards and almost bumped into the couple behind them. He stood back up, shrugging it off as he did so, and tried to regain his breath.

"That look on your face! That's just... Priceless!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ed half shouted, causing half the room to stare at them again. It took a minute or so, but Roy finally calmed down, and the people staring at them turned their gaze instead to their plates. "Well!"

"I was joking, Fullmetal. Learn to take a joke." What a **liar.** Ed saw this as a great opportunity to get some much needed revenge, and smirked as he set his plan into motion.

"So, if you're joking, you'll ask her out, right?" Roy looked at him with a tiny bit of fear in his eyes. Ed's smile only grew larger when he saw the girl walking across the room, back towards them, and he pointed her out. "That one, right there. No big deal, right?"

"Uh... Ed, I don't know her."

"Isn't that the point of asking people out, getting to know them? If you're such a ladies' man, let's see you ask her out! Come on!"

"No."

"It's either her or Riza Hawkeye... Otherwise I'm gonna walk around Headquarters telling everyone you're gay." Roy sighed, and looked at Ed with an almost serious expression. More than that, it was slightly threatening.

"I'll take my chances with her," Roy said, depressed like. His eyes darted to the girl coming towards them with ever growing speed. "Excuse me, miss." She looked at Roy with a slight smile. Great, she was falling for him, Ed thought. All he had to do was embarass Roy in front of her, but little did he know his own plan was about to completely turn around on him.

"Yes?"

"Would you be free on any night of the week?" Ed saw the smile on her face, and knew it was working, until... "My friend here needs to find himself a girlfriend, and I think you two would be perfect for each other."

_Fuck. Never saw that one coming._

"Wait a min..." Ed began to blurt, but didn't get very far. The blonde had taken one look at him, and imediately spoke her answer. Roy smirked at it.

"Oh, I'd love to!" Ed's eyes bulged. He stared angrily at Mustang, who shrugged and smiled. "We could go somewhere as soon as I get off work! That's at about seven-thirty! How about that? Is that okay? You are the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, aren't you!" So that was why.

"Yes..." Ed answered quietly. "And I'd be..." Roy looked at him. "More than happy to be your escort tonight."

"Ooh! That's wonderful! By the way, my name is Christa!" She turned and walked off, probably with a bigger smile plastered to her face now than all night.

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem."

A/N- SHORT BUT I UPDATED! YAY FOR AN UPDATE! I promise this is still a yaoi! Don't worry... There's an evil twist.


	7. In the Dead of Night

A/N- Everyone will be happy to know that this chapter is just that much longer than those other chapters! I felt like giving it a little extra, because you guys deserve it. I love my reviewers! You guys rock! (Hugs) BTW I'm working on some fanart of Christa if anyone wants to see what she looks like. I'll alert you when I'm done, which should be soon.

Disclaimer- I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.

Chapter 7- Dead of the Night

Roy stared at the chibi alchemist shoving food into his face across the table from him. He acted as though he hadn't eaten in months or something. But come on, Roy fed him, despite the horrible cooking. He mostly enjoyed burning the food. Figures. "Edward, hurry up." Roy took his pocket watch out and opened it, pointing out the time to Ed. It was already seven fifteen. Great.

"I'm eating! She can wait!" Roy extended one finger into the air and shook it at him.

"Now now, Fullmetal, that's not how we treat ladies. It's no wonder you've never gotten yourself a girlfriend. You're extremely rude." Seeing the glare he got back, Roy determined it was about time to change the subject. He did, but it didn't change much. "You know, it's a good thing that girl is so short, or you'd have quite a problem on your hands..."

"Don't call me short!" It was true however, that Christa was a little shorter than Ed. She came about to his eyes. He appreciated this more than Roy could ever know, but still, there was something weird about her.

"Uhm, Ed..."

"What!" Roy pointed behind him to the short blonde standing there, with the hugest smile plastered to her face that you will ever see. "Oh, hello there..." Ed set his fork down and stood up, trying his hardest to pretend he was actually finished eating. It might be the last time he tasted food for a week. "So you're ready to go?" She nodded. "And... Where would you like to go?"

"A walk would be nice!" Christa was very hyper energetic. Ed was plain tired.

"Well, alright then." As soon as though two had walked out the door, Roy stood up, and followed. He could only hope Ed knew what he was doing, and he could only pray that he'd chosen someone Ed would get along with. Obviously she couldn't make fun of his height. That was a definate plus, and then some.

---

"So, tell me something about yourself. The only thing I know is that you're a very famous alchemist." Ed hated to admit it, seriously hated it, but there was just that element of cuteness around Christa. A short, blonde girl with a face he recognized from somewhere. He just couldn't place it.

"Well uh... I hate milk." She giggled a little.

"Oh really? So do I." Ed couldn't help but give her a smile as they walked in the road towards whatever destination they were headed for.

---

It was ten at night by the time Edward finally got back to Roy's, having to walk Christa all the way back to her house, which was halfway across town. Damn that girl was tiring... Roy took notice to Ed's exhausted aura.

"So Fullmetal, quite a work out, isn't it?"

"And that's why you're not straight?" Roy's pupils dialated as Ed smirked at him, headed for the stairs. "I still get to tell everyone you're gay, you know. You didn't ask her or Riza out."

"Ed, wait..."

"Night, Colonel. And by the way, I had a wonderful time with that _girl." _Where the hell did the torment stop!

---

The room was pitch black, and had a deathly appearence that night. Ed sat in the bathroom, dragging a razor across his wrist, thinking about how much he hated where he was in life right now, how much he hated that jackass colonel for hooking him up with a girl that he didn't want to be with, despite the cute nature. There was something up with her, but Ed still couldn't place it.

He shivered a little when he held the cloth to his now throbbing wrist, watching it turn from a solid white to a deep crimson color. Ed was almost positive he'd cut too deeply when the blood overran the cloth, but he decided even if he did bleed to death, it wouldn't matter. No one could care.

So he crawled into bed, a look of deprivation upon his face. Not deprivation of food, mind you, or comfort for that matter, as the bed was pretty comfortable. It was more along the lines of deprivation of a decent social life. Ed didn't know what he wanted, and aside from that, he deserved to die. What happened in Liore was nothing to sneer at, and he still couldn't stop having those nightmares...

Later, once Roy was absolutely certain Ed had fallen asleep, he snuck in, wanting to check something for himself.

He'd of course, by this time, noticed a bloody cloth shoved into the drawer of the bathroom when he tried to clean up, and when he snapped the light switch on tonight, he was sure he'd never forget the puddle of blood he saw laying on the floor, a bit of it staining the yellow rug situated there. A knife was shoved into the medicine cabinet, probably in hopes no one would find it there. It was Roy's house. What could Ed have been _thinking?_

There was only one thing left to do, and this included some research. Some research that was extremely hard to do, mind you, especially when you need to lift the covers off of Edward Elric, who had just recently become the lightest sleeper in history.

He snuck over to the bed, being ever so careful not to trip over anything on the floor. Not that there really should've been much there, but Ed was a messy person lately, and his clothes and some papers were thrown all over the place. There was a path made from the door to one side of the bed, and that was about it. Roy examined the sleeping chibi carefully, before finding a place where the covers were not quite as tightly pressed up against the boy's body as they were in other places. Taking a large leap of faith, he pulled.

Sure enough, the covers slid off, and Ed rolled over. Roy just about fell backwards, wondering if he was awake or not. He relaxed when he noted Ed snuggling closer to the pillow, hugging it, and mumbling something about toothpaste. _Why toothpaste?_

He reached forward, near where the long sleeved shirt of Edward Elric rested, and pulled only slightly on it. What resulted was not good.

Ed's eyes snapped open, feeling a tugging pain at his slashed wrist. And even worse, he saw Roy staring right back at him. Definately not good. "What the hell are you doing! You really are gay, aren't you! And... You hugged me! Oh God!" Edward went on a rampage about Roy's personal choices, and didn't get far when Roy grabbed him the the left wrist and pulled, hard, yanking him out of the bed.

Ed yelped in pain.

He tried to pull his wrist away, but couldn't. The grip Roy had was much too strong.

A throbbing pain went through his mind when the Colonel lifted the sleeve, and stepped backwards in a sudden rush. He'd seen it.

Not only that, but Ed also went backwards, towards the bed, terrified. His pupils enlarged, tears gathered near his eyes.

He tried his hardest not to cry as Roy decided on what words to say.

"Ed... Edward... What the... What the hell is _that!" _Ed didn't answer him, but instead cowered , ducking his head down so as not to be seen. A few sniffles escaped him. He wouldn't be able to run with this anymore... They'd force the truth out of him. "Edward, answer me! What is that on your wrist!" If Ed hadn't been crying before, he definately was now. "Ed?"

"I... I'm sorry!" He tried to get all the words out. "I couldn't help it! You don't know what... What happened!" No, Roy definately didn't know what happened, but he did have a good idea that it hadn't been a very glorious moment for the Elric.

"You cut yourself." Ed nodded, afraid to make any other movements or say anything else.

"You're gonna throw me in the psycho ward, aren't you!" Ed practically wailed. All this time, after the incident in Liore, that had been his worst fear. Getting thrown in the psycho ward. A place where people usually didn't make it out sane, much less make it out at all.

Before Roy said anything else, he had Ed in another tight embrace, unknowing of where to go from here.

A/N- Longer? Better? Dramatic? Good. Reviews, please.


End file.
